projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
VS
VS mode, or Versus. The versus mode can be accessed from the main Skitchy Swap screen, underneath the Play button. Where there will Be a menu with three options . Modes Ranked Mode Main article found here Ranked Ranked battles are 1 vs 1 battles on a flat stage where you choose and agree fight in best out of three matches. Players can choose to do another set of matches. and affect your Rank as a Fighter worldwide Friend Mode Friend Battles are up to four player matches where people play against each other however a different person changes the rules each match. (in regards to things like teams, friendly fire, Multiple lives, timed Matches etc.) the only people that can join are people in your Friend's List. All friends enter the match Lounge Mode In this Mode a host can setup a lounge with up to 12 players at a time. The host can set up Rules and other things, except for the fact that all matches are 1v1's. Spectating, Auto skipping, banning and other options are available. You do not have to be friends with the Host in order to join the room. Registration In order to compete you must register your set in the registration menu. The characters have no inventory, and no access to their Personal inventory medals or cards in their inventory system. They also are Locked into whatever stats the characters have as long as they are playing with that set. You can only save 2 sets per day (unless you are premium or you pay $.99). These sets have two numbers attached to them as well as one number that comes from you being the one to register it. These numbers are there throughout all three modes however those modes are only affected by certain things. You have a limit of 14 sets. and can delete as many sets as you need. The registration of the sets is dependent on your character set in the game at the time you register. Win/Lose Ratio This is displayed as the number of win you have compared to the number of losses. With that specific set with that specific person. So the same Person can have multiple win/loss ratios for different sets. This only changes in ranked or lounge Mode. Rank Card The player rank is player dependent and has to do with a percentile that you are in rather than a specific win to loss ratio. When the win/lose ratio of all the sets is in top percentile scaled down according to the number of matches they have actually played. This only changes in ranked. Lvl Whenever you win a match you gain EXP and based on who you fight against someone, in ranked. It is optimized so that you gain the most EXP from people who are the same level as you with the amount slowly decreasing as they get farther and farther from you in LV. There is no real level cap. but as you get higher in the Leveling system it becomes exponentially harder to rise in levels.